


A mile in your shoes Raph x Reader (2012)

by Dark_Blossom95



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Blossom95/pseuds/Dark_Blossom95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader and Raph switch bodies after an experiment goes wrong in Donnie's lab. One shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A mile in your shoes Raph x Reader (2012)

Disclaimer: I don’t own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. 

 

Author’s note: Finally a new Raphael chapter! Yay! Anyway, I just wanna say that this chapter is based/inspired by the episode Plan 10 (I think that’s what it was called. Where Raph and a Kraang switched bodies.) 

 

Raph x Reader (2012)

 

"How the hell did I end up getting screwed like this?" Was the only thought that managed to cross your annoyed mind as you sat silently in the common room. Letting out an exasperated breath you folded your arms over your chest. How long have you been stuck down here? Longer than you'd like. It's only been a few hours and you were already losing your mind. It's a good thing your parents were out of town and you weren't quite popular otherwise you'd actually be worried... or probably actually wigging out. Thankfully some part of the Universe decided to be kind to you. Sighing you looked up to the ceiling, tapping your foot with impatience. Suddenly your eyes widened with surprise as a loud rumble erupted from your stomach. "Already? I just ate!" You grumbled covering your face with your hands. Making your way over to the kitchen you searched through the left overs for something edible. You've always wondered just how the hell they ate the way they did. "It's a wonder why they don't have girlfriends," you said sarcastically, discarding something who's expiration date had long since passed. The smell made your stomach lurch and you covered your mouth gagging. Regaining your composure you continued what you were beginning to feel would be a fruitless search. Miraculously you had finally found something to settle on, after eating you decided that the best way to get through the day would be to busy yourself. You'd been fighting the urge to clean the lair since you first met the turtles, always telling yourself it'd be rude... even if the place so desperately needed it. Caving to the urge you figured they'd pay no mind or let it slide since you were stuck down here until further notice. Time really had begun to fly as you cleaned, first starting with picking up and throwing out all the trash, then piling all the once scattered about dishes into the sink, then sweeping and mopping. Even though the common room had the most trash and things strewn about the real disaster areas were the kitchen and bathroom. You decided to keep away from Donnie's lab and the boys' rooms. Finally finishing in the bathroom you let out a contented sigh wiping your sweat covered brow with the back of your hand. "Whoa someone's been busy," Mikey smirked sliding his arm around your shoulders. "I was bored, where were you guys?" You asked growing agitated. "We had to take care of some stuff," he answered leading you out to the common room. Sighing you realized you asked the wrong person. "I'm not sure how much more of this I can take!" Raph shouted entering the lair. You rolled your eyes and sighed, "Tell me about it." "How the hell do you stand all of that? I mean on a daily basis, it's such a drag." Raph continued to complain as he held up your (f/c) book bag. "You get used to it. Hopefully you won't have to endure it for much longer." You shrugged taking out your binder and over looking the homework for the weekend. Actually... let's start over shall we? From the beginning. 

 

The day had started out like any other Donnie was in his lab, Leo was watching television, Mikey was reading a new comic you brought for him, Raph and you were sparring. Too bad the mundane ends there. A yell from Donnie caused all of you to flood into the lab, luck was what you were lacking because you and Raph entered at just the wrong time. A pinkish beam struck the both of you, causing you to shriek in pain. Then if that weren't enough an explosion had thrown the two of you back into the common room. 

 

Slowly you opened your eyes to see Mikey hovering over you, his voice was distant and your vision a bit blurry. You grew dizzy as you tried to sit up, closing your eyes again and holding your hands to your head wishing that the pounding would stop. Something felt off... suddenly your eyes shot open, moving your hands to examine them you screamed. Looking down your eyes fell onto a plastron, your three fingered hands returned to your head as you began trailing over it, feeling the mask on your face you looked over to Mikey's wide baby blues. "Oh no. Oh my gosh... Raph... (Y/n) are you okay?" Donnie asked freaking out. "Okay? What the heck happened? Why am I a turtle?" You screeched standing up. Donnie's chocolate orbs widened and he bit his lip. "What the... I'm gonna pound you Donnie!" Raph yelled rising to his feet. "I-it was an accident! I didn't know that this would happen! W-wait!" Donnie tried explaining as Raph chased him. "This.. is so weird." Mikey said poking your muscular arm. Growling you turned to him making him shrink away. "I can fix this! Just give me time!" Donnie pleaded as Raph finally cornered him. "You're damn right you will!" Raph growled lifting him up by his plastron and dropping him. "How soon can you switch them back?" Leo asked Donnie as he brushed himself off. "Um... I don't know." Donnie answered meekly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "You don't know? I need to be back in my own body tonight!" You snarled. "What's the rush princess, got a date?" Raph asked sarcastically. "Even if I did it wouldn't be any of your business, stank breath." You retorted. Both of you glaring at each other, which was pretty weird blasting your death glare into your own (e/c) eyes. "Guys. I'm sure (Y/n) has a very good reason for needing to be back in her own body, but fighting isn't going to solve anything." Leo reasoned. Huffing you and Raph turned away from each other. "So why wouldn't you be able to do it tonight?" You asked Donnie gritting your teeth. "Well... uh. The device that had switched you... well uh, funny thing er I mean... it exploded." He panicked and deflated. "It exploded?!" You shouted. "Y-yes. I-I'll get started on repairing it r-right now." Donnie answered fleeing to the safety of his lab. "Great so what're we going to do until then?" Raph asked Leo angrily. "Why are you in such a rush?" Leo asked with an amused smirk. "Hey in case it needed explaining, I don't fancy being stuck in a chick's body." Raph growled. "So what is (Y/n) going to about her family?" Mikey piped up from behind his comic book. "What do you mean?" Leo asked quirking an eye ridge. "Well Raph is in her body, he sounds different the (Y/n) and she can't just stay down here until Donnie fixes that thingy. Won't they be angry or worried if she doesn't come home?" Mikey asked. "Are we sure Mikey and Donnie didn't get switched because that was a rather reasonable thing to think of." Raph mused. "Thankfully my parent(s) are out of town. I'm more worried about school." You shrugged. "School? Well what're we going to do? I can't go, I mean you heard what Mikey said we sound to different." Raph started panicking. "Oh shut up will you. Let me think... I can forge a note for you. But I'd only be able to get you out of school for maybe three days. Then you'd still have to go the last two, can you handle that?" You asked obviously challenging him. He growled in response and you smirked.

 

~ Two day skip ~ 

 

"Uhg! This is so boring." Raph complained sitting on your couch. "Shut up. I'm trying to concentrate." You growl working on the packets April brought you from school. He narrowed your (e/c) orbs at you. "Finally. Anyway you're gonna need to get used to being quiet, as long as you're stuck going to school as me you can't say anything. You're supposed to have laryngitis, that's the excuse so you don't have to speak to anyone." You reminded him. Your tone agitated him, he wasn't sure why but you just made him more angry than his brothers did sometimes... most of the time. Hours passed and you finally finished your work, stretching you yawned. "That wasn't so bad." You smiled closing your books. Your green eyes traveled over to your sleeping form, for once Raph's annoying snore wouldn't keep you up. Heading to your room you turned in for the night. Morning was a hassle, Raph gave you a hard time about how early it was. Gasping at how you looked you muttered, "Girl we've got work to do." You grabbed and tossed him a towel pushing him into the bathroom, "You need to shower." "B-but..." He sputtered trying to protest as his eyes went wide. "Just do it!" You shouted closing the door. Hearing the water turn on you rushed to your room, tapping a large green finger on your chin you began contemplating what you'd make him wear for school. Picking out a pair of cute dark skinny jeans, an off the shoulders stripped long sleeve (Just go with it), a pair of socks,(f/c) bra and underwear. A black sweater, cream scarf and your converse would tie it all together, smirking to yourself as you laid it all out on your bed. Throwing the bathroom door open you could hear Raph shout, "H-hey!" Rolling your eyes you antagonized him, "Oh please, sweetie I've seen it all already. It's really not like I haven't seen myself naked." You browsed through your make up until you grabbed the colors that would best compliment the outfit. The water shut off and Raph slowly stepped out wrapping a towel around himself. "There is an outfit waiting for you on the bed, if you need help with the bra let me know. After you're dressed come back here so I can work on that face." You instructed him stripping out of his gear. "W-what are you doing?" He asked watching you. "Dude you're ripe, I'm going to shower. Now go get ready." You replied pushing him out into the hallway.

 

~ Raphael's P.O.V ~ 

 

Slowly I walked into her room, still clinging onto the towel, looking over the 'outfit' she talked about I could feel my cheeks heat up at the sight of her undergarments. Shaking my head I scolded myself, "Why are you getting so worked up? J-just don't think about it. Oh god why does her closet door have to be one huge mirror?" My eyes widened at the sight, turning away from the reflection I held the towel against myself tighter. Taking a deep breath I let the towel drop to the ground and picked up the first of the garments I'd be wearing today. Forcing the dirty thoughts away I'd pulled on the panties she picked out, "This feels so wrong." I muttered trying to figure out how to put on the 'bra'. Suddenly I heard a giggle from behind, "I told you if you need help to let me know." Suddenly two large, green, three fingered hands reached out waiting for me to hand the garment over. "It's like putting on a shirt first you slide the straps on over your arms, then you reach behind and..." (Y/n) started as she helped dress me, she was clearly fumbling with something in the back and sighed. "These hands are making this impossible..." She grumbled and I chuckled. She grabbed my wrists and made me take hold of the back. "Now there are these little hooks that you need to lock, so pull it like this and... there we go." She explained as we finally finished putting it on. "Great. Now finish getting dressed, I'll be waiting in the bathroom." She said leaving. Sighing I pulled on the pants, socks and shirt. Returning to the bathroom she giggled, "You put those on backwards." I blushed embarrassed. She helped straighten me out then sat me on the toilet (after closing the lid) and pulled out a weird looking brush. Telling me to keep her hair out of my face she started doing my make up, it felt weird especially when she put eye liner and mascara on me. "My eyelids feel heavy..." I groaned. She laughed, "You'll get used to it. Now hold still." She put some sticky substance on my lips, then began brushing my hair... er her hair. "Finished. Now just to put on your shoes, sweater and scarf." She said leaving to fetch and returning with the listed items. She grabbed my ankle and rest my foot on her knee as she put the shoe on and tied it, doing the same with the other. Wrapping the scarf around my neck her green eyes softly gazed down at me, it is weird... not just because I'm looking up at myself but she'd never looked at me that way before.

 

She handed me her book bag as we headed out of the apartment window, it was even weirder that I could walk the streets without getting weird stares or people freaking out and running away. April met us near the man hole we usually take to get to the lair, (Y/n) waved as she jumped down into the sewer pulling the cover back over. "Ready to go?" April asked and I shrugged. "I guess." I sighed as we started heading down the street. "Hey red and... red." Casey snickered and I punched him. "Shut it Jones." I growled. "Sorry gee. You hit pretty hard, for a girl." He smirked rubbing his arm. I narrowed my eyes at him and April grabbed my hand leading me into the building. The day passed by so slowly it was aggravating. "Hey," Casey smirked slinking his arm around my shoulders. "So hows the first day going?" He asked as we walked down the hall. "Let go of me Jones." I growled. "M'kay chill. Geeze are you menstruating or what?" He asked holding his hands up. "What?" I asked stopping and looking at him. "Ya know..." Casey started but April pushed him. "Nothing Rrrr- uh (Y-y/n). He is just being a butt. Come on let's go get lunch." April said grabbing my wrist and leading me off. "This is so weird. How do you guys do this all day everyday?" I asked in a hushed tone while we sat down with our trays of food. April shrugged, "You get used to it. I mean you usually start doing this around the age of five and continue until the average of eighteen or longer if going to college is your thing." I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Man I have a serious itch beneath my eye but (Y/n) said she'd kill me if I messed up her hard work." I growled fighting the urge of rubbing the area. Casey couldn't contain his laughter and again I punched him. "Sorry. But it'd be a real shame if your make up got ruined." Casey smiled ear to ear snickering. April sighed and rest her head into her hand. "This is going to be a long day," She sighed. "Thankfully it's halfway over." Casey shrugged. I could feel my eye beginning to twitch, raping my fingers on the table I sighed. Looking down to the five slender digits, the nails were painted (f/c), and they were soft. "Pft." I gritted my teeth. "Since when did I care about how soft her hands are? Or if her make up got messed up... damn it and this hair." I growled thinking to myself. "Donnie better hurry up with that device..." I grumbled poking at the gross school food. 

 

~ the next day Your P.O.V ~ 

 

Sitting down where you could work in peace you sighed, "Looks like there'll be a test coming up." "Can I wash this crap off now?" Raph asked pointing to his face making you smirk. "If you feel that you can, or if you want it done right just wait until I'm finished with my home work." You replied pulling out a pen and paper. Huffing he returned to the common room, growing impatient with every minuet that passed. "Where are you guys going?" Raph asked quirking a brow at his brothers. "Patrol." Leo answered. "All right! Lets do th-..." He started jumping up from his seat and grabbing his sais. "No Raph, it's too dangerous while you're still stuck in (Y/n)'s body." Leo said stopping him. "What? So what the hell am I going to do while you all go out and possibly beat up some Kraang or foot?" Raph asked angrily. "That's up to you, but you're not doing any heroics." Leo answered turning to follow Donnie and Mikey. Raph roared in anger as the other left. "Must you yell for everything?" You asked putting away your books and finished work. He didn't answer and you quirked an eye ridge. Suddenly a thought crossed your mind and you sighed, "I'm sorry." Your words peeked his interest and he turned his head to glance over his shoulder, you weren't looking at him as you continued, "You must miss going out with your brothers." "Don't make this sappy. I'll live," He said sharply heading to beat on the dummy. "Don't you want to take all that crap off?" You asked. He just shrugged stopping mid step. Leading him to the bathroom you began cleaning his face up, your soft gaze making him shiver. "It's not so easy is it?" You asked with a smirk wiping the last of the make up off. "It must have been lonely." You said absentmindedly. "What?" He asked watching your solemn expression. Your green eyes rose to meet his, "N-nothing..." 

 

~ Time skip ~ 

 

"Did it work?" Mikey asked looking to you. "My head feels like it'll explode." You groaned. "Yes! Again I am so sorry that..." Donnie started apologizing again but you silenced him by holding your hand up. "Lets just forget about it. I need an aspirin." You sighed holding your head. Things sort of went back to normal but you and Raph strayed away from each other. "Are you avoiding Raph?" Mikey asked one night. "I just figured he'd want space, we were stuck around each other for so long I know I need it." You sighed with a soft smirk. Ouch. Raph's green eyes fell as he retreated to his room. "What do I care? She's so annoying anyway." He growled laying on his bed. The next day Raph was more angry than usual and it was concerning. "You okay?" You asked and he snapped. "Oh? Didn't you want space?" He questioned with venom lacing his words. Your eyes widened and then narrowed. "Excuse me? You know what I don't even care, I don't wanna know what your problem is. And yes I do want space, a lot of it." You snapped back storming from the lair. "Sure I said that but I was just kidding... I mean even if I wasn't he was so annoyed with me anyway. Uhg I swear it's like he is a woman! Aren't we the ones who're supposed to be fickle and impossible?" You vented to April. "R-Raph is.. I don't know." April shrugged. Sighing you looked to your T-phone, glancing at his picture. Making a tsk sound you put it away. "To think I actually... liked him." You muttered and April's blue orbs widened. "Liked? You mean like like?" she asked. At this you blushed and slowly nodded. "Have you told him?" She asked and you shook your head. "Why not?" She asked and you shrugged. "I-I don't know... it got even more complicated walking in his shoes. I mean... doesn't he think I'm annoying? I'm a pain. Why would he care about putting up with the hours it takes to get myself ready, getting comfortable... I mean I'm not exactly a rise and grab whatever the first clean thing I find kind of girl." You fiddled with your hands. "You can be real dumb you know that?" April sighed and you smiled. "Thanks. That's comforting." You gave a soft sigh and she smiled. It was a while before she left but you were happy to have some quiet time. Soft tapping from your window made you quirk a brow, opening it your eyes widened and a hard slap filled the air. Blushing like mad you tried to sound angry, "R-Raph! What the hell?" His wide green eyes stared at you as he placed a hand over the cheek you'd hit. "Shut up will you?" He asked and pulled you into a kiss. 

 

Author’s note: So I kinda feel like I lost it near the end, so sorry if it’s suckish. Hope it wasn’t too bad, thanks for reading.

 

Thanks for reading and please do leave a comment! Hope you enjoyed my reader insert and let me know what you think! ^-^


End file.
